memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vohrsoth
Vorsoth Harvesters: In the game, they are called Harvesters; not neccesarily of the Vorsoth race; their actual origin is unknown, although it is infered that they may be the first creation of the Vorsoth out of other species' DNA; it is unclear whether they can collect genetic samples on their own or must bring bodies back to the Forge to do so. In the Borg ship, the Harvesters stole several Borg drones and brought them back to the Forge. Vorsoth Warriors: In the game, they are called Reavers; not neccesarily of the Vorsoth race; they are grown by the Vorsoth inside tubes located in various parts of the Forge, and are actually a culmination of multiple DNA samples spliced together from many different alien species (primarily warrior species); their primary function acts as the basic soldiers of the Vorsoth, used to invade and destroy other alien races. Vorsoth Telepaths: In the game, they are called Avatars; not necessarily of the Vorsoth race; they are also grown by the Vorsoth inside of tubes, but are mostly composed of DNA from different telepathic species; this grants them the powerful telepathic attack; their primary function acts as support soldiers, used to cripple other alien telepaths. Vorsoth Leader: In the game, he is called the Vorsoth; the leader is actually the last surviving member of the real Vorsoth race; all the other aliens in the Forge were created by him using genetic material taken from other races. Although he refers to all of the Forge aliens as the Vorsoth, he is actually the only true member of that race. It is unclear whether he is male or female, or even if he is one being, as he speaks as though he was a collective of beings. It is also unclear as to what he really looks like as he mostly resides inside some sort of pod-like machine. The true function and purpose of this machine pod is unknown. - The Forge and junkyard are NOT located in a pocket dimension. They are actually a real location in space. When the probe explodes, the rift it creates transports the victor ship to that location. This is true because the Ethereal ship simply leaves the junkyard once it is restored. Voyager also flies out of the junkyard, indicating that they are in a normal area of space. - The Vorsoth leader did NOT launch the seed. As the seed was being launched, the Ethereals appeared onto the Forge and destroyed it. 169.231.1.197 23:27, 21 February 2007 (UTC) There is obviously some confusion about the spelling of this race. I have never played the game, but this looks to be an official page from Raven software and look like it has screencaps directly from the game: http://www.voyagereliteforce.com/vefwalk.php?i=44 In a few of the pictures (the top of the page), "Vohrsoth" is clearly visible so I assume it is spelled that way throughout. --Jdvelasc 04:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) "Tarlus" I've never read the comic with the mention of the "Tarlus," but it appears that in the game "Tarlus" is either the name of the final boss (with its species being Vohrsoth), or "Tarlus" was the original name of the species. I unpacked the pak0 file of the game, and saw that the "forgeboss"'s sound files are filed under "sound/voice/'tarlus'/cin/44/" and "sound/voice/tarlus/forgeboss/". Also, the behaved.pre file (where all the subtitles of the game are shown) has a header part where the name of the speaker is written. The dialogue of the forge boss has "//TARLUS" as the header. "Tarlus" doesn't seem to be mentioned in the game, tho. Vardonir 05:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC)